FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a ceiling recessed ventilating fan 1000 with an illuminating device disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 8-271009, including a body 200 recessed into the ceiling 100, an air inlet 210 provided at a lower portion of the body 200 under the surface of the ceiling, a hood 220 for covering the air inlet 210, and an illuminating device 230 provided on the hood 220.
In the conventional ceiling recessed ventilating fan with the illuminating device as mentioned above, the illuminating device 230 protrudes from the surface of the ceiling 100 and is disposed under the ceiling 100. Such arrangement may impose people a compression feeling.